Sweet Cabe
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Kai mengartikan bahwa Cabe itu manis dan Baekhyun yang polos atau mungkin bodoh tidak mengerti maksud Kai mengatakan Cabe itu manis karena dirinya. FF YAOI KaiBaek here! DLDR! Happy Reading..


**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Sweet Cabe~**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Rating: T+ mungkin**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran gila saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf banget~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Kai mengartikan bahwa Cabe itu manis dan Baekhyun yang polos atau mungkin bodoh tidak mengerti maksud Kai mengatakan Cabe itu manis karena dirinya.**

**BLAUESKI Present!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

Sweet Cabe~

" Huwaahh lelahnyaaa " Teriak Baekhyun saat memasuki dorm EXO seusai perform disalah satu acara musik. Sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang langsung masuk kekamar mereka seperti Suho dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang langsung duduk disofa ruang tamu, Sehun yang langsung kedapur untuk melepas dahaga dan tunggu… dimana Kai? Baekhyun tidak melihat Kai, kemudian Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat tidak sengaa melewati kamar mandi disebelah dapur ia mendengar suara cipratan air didalam sana, lalu mencoba mengetuk pintunya.

" Kai? Kaukah? " Kata Baekhyun masih sambil mengetuk-ngetuk daun pintu yang tidak berdosa itu mungkin jika pintu mempunyai mulut mungkin dia akan kesakitan.

BYURRRR

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara guyuran shower yang terdengar sampai ditelinga Baekhyun, kemudian ia bergidik ngeri mulai berfantasi tentang hantu ataupun semacamnya, ia hendak berbalik tapi-

Sret

-Ada yang menarik tangannya hingga ia masuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun menutup mata rapat-rapat dia sudah mencoba berontak tapi tidak bisa, berteriak? Mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh sebuah tangan yang agak basah.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci dengan tergesa-gesa, ia masih tetap bertahan untuk tidak membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kakinya terasa lemas untuk membopong tubuhnya, badannya bergetar, keringat dinginpun muncul dipelipisnya yang menandakan ketakutan, Baekhyun memang tidak penakut tapi jika dia mengalami hal-hal horror macam ini aura penakutnya yang ia sembunyikan akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

" Hei "

' _hahh..ternyata bukan hantu '_ lega Baekhyun dalam hati saat mendengar suara seseorang bukan suara tawa khas hantu yang pernah ia tonton bersama Chanyeol sebelumnya.

" Hei " Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan seketika mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu membelalak kaget dan reflek menutup wajahnya yang merona menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana ia tidak merona malu jika manusia didepannya yang ternyata Kai, bukan! Bukan karena ia Kai tapi karena Kai tengah NAKED atau TELANJANG! Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya, diam-diam Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan hyung tercintanya itu, Kai memang memiliki rasa terhadap Baekhyun namun karena Baekhyun yang memang masih terlihat polos atau mungkin bodoh tidak mengetahui jika Kai menyukainya meskipun Kai seringkali memperlihatkan rasa pedulinya yang berlebihan terhadap Baekhyun.

" Hehe .. " Kai hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya, saat ia baru menyadari ternayata ia tidak memakai apapun ditubuhnya kemudian ia mendekati hyung tercintanya itu dan berbisik tepat di daun telinga Baekhyun.

" Baekhyunniee~~…" Bisik Kai dengan nada rendah yang berat dan suara yang sedikit diserak-serakkan. Kai berharap Baekhyun akan luluh tapi-

" YAK! APA-APAAN KAU INI! SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI PANGGIL AKU HYUNG! " Teriak Baekhyun murka setelah membebaskan wajahnya dari tangannya sendiri menghiraukan rona merah yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya dan jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat.

" Hehe … " Kai pun meloloskan sati cengiran tanpa dosanya kembali.

PLETAK

Oops! Baekhyun tidak sengaja melakukannya! Ia hanya berniat memukul kepala Kai tapi itu membuat penis Kai yang tidak dilindungi itupun bergesekan dengan penis Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh celana jeansnya. Kai menyeringai melihat Baekhyun menunduk, Kai tau Baekhyun sedang gugup dan malu dan itu juga membuat Kai suka melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun dengan semburat merah muda muncul disana.

Kai mengangkat dagu Baekhyun –

CHU~

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut, memang Kai sering mencuri ciuman darinya dan entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak jika memang perlakuan Kai yang satu ini sangat terasa nyaman dan ia menyukainya.

" Ayo Kita mandi bersama HYUNG hehe.. " Kata Kai setelah menyelesaikan ciuman singkat atau mencuri ciuman singkat pada bibir cherry Baekhyun yang terasa manis bagi Kai dengan kekehan kecil.

Dan merekapun mandi bersama~

SKIP TIME!

'BAEKHYUN CABE' Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat berita dilaptopnya itupun tersentak karena ada foto dirinya yang tengah memakai rok pendek dengan make up dimana-mana padahal dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan itu. kemudian Baekhyun membuka link yang berjudul 'BAEKHYUN CABE' Meskipun Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak mengerti arti kata CABE tapi ia mendeskripsikan bahwa CABE itu suatu pujian dari para Shiners untuknya.

Saat menulusuri halaman web itu, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya Nampak menyatu, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh halaman web itu dia hanya dapat melihat banyak fotonya dengan menggunakan rok ataupun baju wanita lainnya tapi rambutnya tidak panjang dan foto terakhir membuat Baekhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya karena foto terakhir dilaman tersebut menampilkan fotonya yang hanya memakai celana jeans –ini masih terlihat wajar- tapi dibawah tubuhnya yang tengah tengah tengkurap dengan mata terpejam ada seonggok ah ada seorang namja lagi yang juga tidak menggunakan baju sambil tangannya memegang kearah penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang sudah penasaran pun men-zoom gambar tersebut dan matanya yang sudah melotot semakin melotot lagi saat mengetahui siapa namja topless yang ada dibawahnya ternyata itu.. Kai si dancing machine EXO. Baekhyun menutup laptopnya dengan agak sedikit keras dan berlari keluar kamarnya dengan Chanyeol dan menuju ruang tv dan dapat dilihatnya Kai yang tengah menonton tv dengan cemilan ditangannya beserta jus entah itu apa Baekhyun tidak tau tetapi itu berwarna hijau.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kai, membuat Kai menoleh dan langsung tersenyum tampan saat mengetahui itu adalah Baekhyun.

" K-kai? " Baekhyun terlihat gugup saat berbicara pada Kai, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali memutar-mutarkan tentang foto KaiBaek yang posisinya sangat intim itu, tidak disadarinya semburat merah muda kembali muncul dikedua pipinya yang berisi.

" Heung? " Kai hanya membalas dengan dengungan karena ia sedang memakan cemilannya itu.

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu " Kata Baekhyun lirih.

" Apa? " Jawab Kai saat telah meminum jus hijau yang sudah setengah itu.

" Kau tau, apa itu.. " Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memikirkan apa dia harus bertanya pada Kai masalah itu.

" apa? " Bingung Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan bingung dan aneh karena sikap Baekhyun.

" Cabe " Ujar Baekhyun lirih sambil memilin-milin ujung hoodienya.

" Cabe? " ulang Kai memastikan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Tunggu.. " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai yang mengambil smartphonenya dan entah mengetikkan apa itu setelah beberapa menit Kai berkutat dengan smartphonenya dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan tatapan aneh Kai –menurutnya-

" Apa? " Baekhyun yang merasa terganggupun membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

" Darimana kau tau kata Cabe? " Tanya Kai menyelidik.

" Aku hanya melihatnya saat aku membaca berita-berita terbaru dan aku menemukan judul BAEKHYUN CABE pada salah satu artikel, tapi aku tidak tahu kata Cabe jadi aku bertanya padamu " Ujar Baekhyun polos, Kai mengusak surai halus Baekhyun sayang.

" Sebentar.. " Ucap Kai kemudian melesak kearah dapur dan mengambil benda kecil berwarna merah pekat. Kemudian kembali menuju kearah Baekhyun yang dengan setia menunggunya.

" Ini! " Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan benda yang tadi ia cari didapur.

" Chili? " Bingung Baekhyun

" Yap, Cabe itu Chili " Kata Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Jadi mereka menganggapku Chili yang pedas ini? Ughh "Keluh Baekhyun dengan nada yang dijijik-jijikkan, memang dia tidak menyukai pedas ia hanya menyukai rasa manis.

" Hey, Baek- "

" Panggil aku HYUNG! " Ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kai

" Haahh,, arrasseo arrasseo! Baekhyun HYUNG! " Jawab Kai sambil memutar bola matanya jengah, dia memang lebih muda daripada Baekhyun tapi menurut Kai sifat dan wajah imut Baekhyun itu terlihat berbeda jauh dengan umur aslinya jadi dia tidak ingin memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung.

" Jadi, chili ini memang sangat pedas tapi jika kau adalah chilinya maka chili itu akan menjadi manis " Ucap Kai masih dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Baekhyun yang masih memproses omongan Kai yang menurutnya sangat tidak jelas itu membuatnya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kai.

" Cabe itu manis Baek " Baekhyun ingin segera memprotes ucapan Kai beserta membenarkan pengucapan Kai yang memanggilnya seenak jidatnya itu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena Kai yang menjilat bibirnya dan menhisapnya lembut, Kai tidak pernah melakukan ini mungkin biasanya hanya ciuman singkat yang terasa nyaman tapi ini lebih dari nyaman menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak mengerti akan situasi ini, sedangkan Kai masih asik menjilat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian.

PLOP

Ciuman panjang itupun dilepaskan paksa oleh Kai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang agak nyaring dan terbentuklah benang-benang saliva diantara Kai dan Baekhyun kemudian-

" Manis,,, jadi Cabe itu manis " Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Kai ucapkan.

Jadi menurut Kai cabe itu manis karena dirinya, karena Byun Baekhyun adalah Cabe yang manis bukan pedas layaknya cabe yang ditunjukkan Kai.

**END**

**Kyaa! Apaan coba nih FF? Haha, BLAUESKI lagi gila-gilanya, jadi buat FF yang gila dan tidak nyambung ini tapi semoga readers suka jangan lupa reviewnya~ KAIBAEK Jjang^^**


End file.
